Taylor Does Not Do Rain!
by Roxyprogirl
Summary: When Derek's wife dies in a plane crash he is left with his Upper East Side's princess doughter. When offered the postion of head of neuro Derek decides to move to Seattle against his doughter's wishes. How will they survive? will be MerDer!
1. Not Going Anywhere

Taylor Shepherd was born 16 years ago in Mount Sinai hospital, New York City. She was the daughter of famous fashion designer Addison Montgomery- Forbes and the famous neurosurgeon Derek Shepherd. She was the perfect upper east sider. She wore only designer clothes and went to a private expensive school. Her parents were the perfect couple that everyone looked up too. 7 years ago her mother died in a plane crash in Paris. Taylor has been living with Derek since then.

"Eww no freaking way I am so not moving to Seattle" Taylor screamed at Derek at the dinner table.

"Taylor you have to. I was offered a job as the head of neurosurgery in one of the best hospitals in the country. This is an opportunity I can not turn down." Derek sighed.

"You so can. What is wrong with Mount Sinai?" Taylor asked. She seriously did not understand why they had to move. "Mount Sinai is good but not as good as Seattle Grace" Derek said. "Ughh whatever. I don't give. You want me to move?! Fine I'll move but don't expect me to be any nice to you" Taylor snapped and left the table. Derek sighed. She was so much like Addison.

All passengers of flight 4601 New York City to Seattle please come to gate C4 for Boarding"

"Taylor we have to go boarding" Derek said to his daughter. Taylor was not listening to him. She was texting her friend Jullie. "Taylor" Derek said again a little louder. "Okay. Jeez relax" Taylor said as she got up and put her cell phone in her purse. ""Taylor can you maybe walk a little slower" Derek said sarcastically." Sure for you anything daddy" Taylor said as she walked slower. "Taylor I am serious" Derek said as he grabbed her hand. This is going to be a hell of a time he thought to himself .


	2. Forever

A/N: Thnx for everyone who reviewd. I will try to update often but on Monday I am going back to school and I'm 14 and a freshman in high school so it is going to be a little hard but I am going to try do my best. This chapter is kind of a fillier. It is more about Taylor and Derek than Derek and Meredith. Hope you enjoy it :) Love, Lily

* * *

"We are here" The taxi driver said to them. Taylor nodded to him as she stepped out into the Seattle air. It was raining, she didn't like that. She wasn't very used to that much rain but she put up with it because she knew she didn't have a choice. Her father didn't give her a choice. In fact her father forced her to come. She loved her father. Since her mother died her father had tried to always be there for her. So he took less shifts and tried to be home as much as he could. But hell, she was still a New Yorker. She was genetically built to dislike anything but Manhattan. As much as she loved her father she was going to give him hell.

"Sweetie we have to run to the apartment over there ok?" Derek said and pointed to a big fancy building in Seattle downtown. He opened an umbrella and opened Taylor's door. They both ran towards the apartment. It was too for Taylor. She could not run with her designer shoes. They walked into the building as they guard welcomed them. He took their suit cases and walked them to the elevators. He pressed on 18 which was the last floor.

" Thank you" Derek said as they exited the elevator. Derek asked them to design the house just like it was in New York only without Addison's studio. Taylor new he worked on it really hard so she gave her father a small smile. "So this is where we are staying?" She asked as she was trying to dry her beautiful long red hair up "Yeah probably for a year or so. I am planning on building has a big house" Derek said smiling.

"What house?" Taylor asked. Taylor hated houses. Especially big houses with big gardens. It reminded her of the summers she spent with her parents at the Hampton.

* * *

"_Tay put on your bathing suit and jump in with me" Addison said as she was swimming in their pool._

_ " Okay mama" A five years old Taylor said. _

_Taylor went upstairs and put on her Ralph Lauren bathing suit as quick as she could. _

_She ran downstairs quickly. While reaching the garden Derek grabbed her and started tickling her. _

_"Daddy…Daddy… stop… It's ticklish" She giggled. Derek placed a kiss on her forehead as he let go of her. _

_"Now Tay you want to dive like Jorge showed you in swimming lessons yesterday?" Addison asked . _

_Jorge was the guy who cleaned the pool for the Shepherds. _

_"No I wanna do the bomb" Taylor said as she jumped and grabbed her knees in the air. Derek and Addison giggled and Derek jumped in after Taylor. He hugged Taylor and placed a kiss on his wife's lips. "I wish we could stay like this forever" Derek said. _

* * *

Taylor laughed at the thought of what her father said _"I wish we could stay like this forever"._ There was no more forever. Forever hasn't been there for 10 years already.

"Taylor" Derek Said loudly

" What? What?" Taylor said nervously

"I was asking what is wrong with a house?" Derek said.

"Nothing. DO WHATEVER YOU FUCKING WANT" Taylor snapped as she walked quickly to her room.

Derek sighed this is going to be much harder then he thought.

Both Taylor and Derek went to take a quick shower and to dry themselves up.

When he walked back to the living room he saw Taylor seating on the sofa watching TV.

"What are you watching?" Derek asked.

"Project Runway" Taylor answered softly. "It's the episode in which they used mom's old designs for inspiration" Taylor said.

Her voice was cracking a little. Derek could hear it. He then sat a little closer to her and grabbed her into his embrace.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked laughing

"I am hugging my beautiful daughter" Derek said as he kissed her forehead.

"I still hate it here. Ok? I am just making myself clear" Taylor said.

Derek could not do anything but laugh. Taylor just stared at him and then put her head on his shoulder. Hating him is going to be so damn hard she thought to herself.

"So because today is Thursday I thought I should tell you our plans for the weekend and for the rest of our stay here" Derek said

"Okay" Taylor said as she lowered the volume of the TV.

"So tomorrow I will go to the hospital to talk to Richard and clear some things up. You should come say hello to him"

"Eww… no way. I am not going to a hospital. It smells like…Well like... Dying people" Taylor snapped

"Let me rephrase it Taylor –Anne you ARE coming to say hello to Richard" Derek snapped. Taylor got up and Derek pulled her back down.

"I am not done yet young lady" Derek said. She was starting to piss him off.

"Okay whatever just talk" Taylor said. She could not stand it. Her father was being a jackass.

"So after we say hello to Richard we will go to your new school: "Seattle Prep" and talk to your principle."

" Wait a minute. I am going to a catholic school" Taylor asked as she was about to turn red.

"Yes. What is so wrong about it? You have always gone to a private school" Derek asked

"I went to Dalton father. A school in which most people don't give a crap about Christianity" Taylor answered.

"So no you will learn how to be a good Christian" Derek joked.

"Beside it is a good school. It will help you get into Harvard" Derek smiled at her. Taylor smiled at him back. "Ok fine but I am not going to church or whatever" Taylor joked.

"So what do we do after " Taylor asked

"Well after that we can go do some shopping. We are still missing couple of stuff" Derek said.

"Well I am really tired so I am just going to head off to bed." Taylor said as she got off the sofa,

"Okay cupcake" Derek said as he kissed her cheek. He knew Taylor hated it but he didn't care. " I am going to go out" Derek said. " I am locking the house. Maria who is our new maid by the way is in her room. It is right by the kitchen. Call me if you need anythig" Derek said as he stood by Taylor's room. "Okay" Taylor said.

Taylor took her blackberry and texted Juliie.

_J_

_I fucking hate it here _

_It rains and guess what I am going to school with Jesus Christ_

_All Hail fucked up Seattle_

_It's 11 o'clock and I am heading off to bed. THIS IS JUST SO NOT ME_

_Come save me bitch_

_XOXO_

_T_

Derek put on his "good looking" red shirt and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed his keys and his Blackberry. "Adios Maria" He said to the maid "Adios Senor Shepherd" She said as he walked out of the door heading to Joe's.

* * *

A/N: Please read&review please please please please please :D


	3. Daisy

Taylor struggled to fall asleep; she could not stop wondering why her friend didn't text her back. It was only 2 am in New York. Julie was always up at this time on Thursday night. She also tried calling her boyfriend Calvin. He didn't answer either. She walked to the living room and put on an old DVD in theplayer. She grabbed the remote and sat on the couch. It was a DVD of her second birthday. Addison was holding Taylor while Derek was filming.

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Taylor. Happy birthday to you" Everyone was singing as Taylor was clapping her tiny hands. Her mother planted a kiss on her cheek. "You have to make a wish princess" Addison said. Taylor just looked at her "How mama?" She asked. Addison showed her how to do that and they both blew the candles together. "Yay" Everyone was screaming and clapping their hands._

She still remembered her wish. She asked for a pony. She of course got one. Taylor was mad. Why couldn't she ask for her family to be healthy why did she ask for the damn pony. Taylor started to get depressed and when she gets depresses she loves to drink. Taylor walked to the cabinet where her father's alcoholic collection was. She picked up his Black Label and took a few sips. She felt much better. She put the battle back in the cabinet so her father wouldn't notice. She turned off the TV and walked back to her bedroom. She took a pick at the maid's room who was watching a novella.

Meanwhile at Joe's Derek was sitting and watching a beautiful woman who was sitting by the bar. He wanted to go talk to her. Maybe even flirt with her. He hasn't been with any other woman since Addison's death. For him Seattle was a fresh start. A place where he could come back to life.

"Straight tequila? Really? You are going to be sorry in the morning." The bar tender asked the girl.

"I'm always sorry in the morning. But tomorrow is my first day at work, so keep 'em coming." She smiled at him.  
Derek walked over to the bar "Double scotch, single malt please." He asked the bar tender "Is this a good place to hang out?" He asked her  
"I wouldn't know, never been here before." She answered.  
"You know what? I haven't either. First time here. I'm new in town. Haven't been in Seattle for 16 years. New job soon" Derek said. He was trying really hard to flirt with her but she was trying to ignore him.

" Ah, you're ignoring me." He said while flashing his flirty smile  
"Trying to." She giggled. Derek loved her giggle. There was something about this girl. She was so different from Addison but he loved it. Maybe that's what he needed

"You shouldn't be ignoring me" He said as he took a sip of his drink

"And why is that?" She asked

"I'm the kind of guy you have to get to know to love." He said as he smiled at her again.  
"So you're saying if I get to know you, I'll love you?" She asked.  
"That's right." He said  
"Wow, you really love yourself!" She giggled.

"Just hiding my pain" Derek laughed and the girl laughed with him. "So what's your name?" Derek asked

"Meredith, yours?" She asked

"Derek." He answered

"Well I'll just call you arrogant guy. Do you want to come over to my place arrogant guy?" She smiled at him

"You bat I do" Derek said as he grabbed her hand. They walked out of the bar both very drank.

Taylor woke up in the morning. She walked to the dining room where Maria handed her breakfast. "Here you go Miss Taylor" Maria said with her Latin accent.

"Gracias" Taylor said with her American accent. Taylor drank the home made orange juice and ate the home made pancakes. She was also reading the New York Times a habit she picked from her father.

"Maria where is my father?" Taylor asked a little nervous.

"No se. Miss Taylor. He never came back last night" Maria said.

Taylor picked up her cell phone and called her father. He did not pick up. Taylor was getting worried. She called again but there was still no answer.

Meredith woke up the next morning naked on the couch in her living room. Derek was lying naked on the floor. "This is..." Derek said as he picked up Meredith's bra.

"... Humiliating. On so many levels. You have to go." Meredith said as she took her bra.

"Why don't you just come back down here and we'll pick up where we left off?" Derek said as he zipped up his jeans. "Look, I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. Okay? And when I get back down here, you won't be here. So goodbye, um...Dave" Meredith said

"Derek" Derek corrected her

"Right Derek" She smiled and run upstairs. Derek finished putting his shirt off and went over to his house. He checked his cell phone. 10 missed calls. SHIT He thought to himself. He totally forgot about Taylor.

"Nice of you to show up" Taylor said as he stepped out of the elevator into the house. "Sorry I was paged into the hospital" Derek lied. "Liar, you didn't start working there yet" Taylor smile. "I know but they really needed me on a consult. They were using the Shepherd method so they needed me" Derek said as he began walking towards the kitchen. He handed Maria his coat and she put it in the coats' closet. Taylor was walking behind him. "Tay, you have to get dresses we are leaving in 10 minutes" He said "Whatever." Taylor said as she began walking to her room "AND YOU SHOWER PLEASE BECAUSE YOU SMELL LIKE A FREAKING BAR" Taylor screamed from her room. "AND YOU START BEHAVING YOURSELF YOUNG GIRL" Derek shouted back.

"Thank you" Derek said as Maria handed him his coffee. He finished it quickly and walked to the shower. He could still smell the scent of lavender. Her smell was all over him and he loved it. He took a quick shower and put on his Versace suit. Taylor took a shower as well. When she finished her shower she put a pair of j brand jeans, a DKNY white t-shirt ,a Marc Jacob's black vest and a pair of gold Steve Maiden flats.

"You should take a coat it's a little cold outside" Derek said as he saw Taylor exiting her room.

"Ok" She said as she grabbed her gray Marc Jacob's coat out of her closet. "Bye Maria" Derek said as he and Taylor exited the house. The entered the elevator to go down. While reaching the first floor the guard handed Derek his key to his BMW and pointed to the car that was waiting in the front of the building. Derek opened the door for Taylor and walked to the other side of the car. They both took their places and Derek started the car "Taylor why do you have five battles of perfume in your bag?" Derek asked. "Because hospitals smell disgusting" Taylor said as she sprayed some of the perfume on herself "What is this smell?" He asked while sneezing. "It's Daisy by Marc Jacob's" Taylor said. "It smells familiar" Derek said. "Well Aunt Nancy gave it to me so maybe you remember it from her" Taylor said. Now it all came back to Derek He smelled it last night while he was attacking Meredith's neck with kisses. Derek smiled

"Why are you smiling?" Taylor asked

"Nothing" Derek said as he was watching the road

"Liar." Taylor laughed.

"Well we are here" Derek said as he walked out of the car. He walked over to Taylor's side and opened the door for her.

"Here we go" Taylor sighed as she exited the car and took a perfume battle in her hand.


	4. Again

**A/N: I do not own GA!!! Shonda my god does. I only own Taylor**

**Sorry that It took me so long to update: / I was super busy with school. This chapter is just a filler for the drama that is going to come**

Taylor and Derek walked into Seattle Grace Hospital. Taylor had to admit it was much bigger and looked nicer than Mount Sinai hospital back in New York.

They walked into the elevator and Derek clicked on number four which Taylor assumed was the surgical floor. There was another person in the elevator with them.

Looking at her green scrubs Taylor assumed she was a nurse. The nurse was staring at her father. "Can you stop eye sexing my father please it's disgusting and it makes you look desperate" Taylor said to her trying to stop herself from laughing.

The nurse was now paled. "Taylor" Derek snapped.

"I am so sorry" He said to nurse who was completely white. The elevator stopped and Derek grabbed Taylor's hand and the left.

"That was just rood" He said to her angrily. "What? I was just stating the fact." Taylor said as she took her hand away from Derek's. Derek sighed and shook his head.

"Derek" both Taylor and Derek turned around. "Richard" Derek called as he started walking towards him. "So good to see you man" Derek said to him as he shook his hand. Taylor was standing next to Derek.

"Taylor is this you?" Richard said as he turned his sight to her

"Hello Richard" Taylor said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Wow you have grown into a beautiful woman" Richard says as they pull apart.

"Well thank you" Taylor smiled.

"Well it's been seven years since you too saw each other. We should all go to dinner sometime and catch up. Tell Adele as well" Derek said.

Taylor remembered the last time she saw Richard. It was 7 years ago when she was 9 at the church at her mother's funeral.

"Yeah we should" Richard said "Well Derek how about we go into my office?" Richard asked "Sure…Taylor you can.." Derek said but was interrupted by Richard "How about you go watch a surgery?" Richard asked. "OMG yes I'd love too" Taylor said excitedly. Even if she was a girly Upper East Side princess she still loved surgery. "Dr. Stevens"

Richard called a blonde woman that was walking by. "Are you free?" Richard asked. "Yes sir. I was just on my way to watch Bailey's and Alex's surgery" she said to him.

"Ok then Taylor can come watch with you" He said. "Sure sir. Where's Taylor?" She asked.

"She is right here" he said as he pointed to Taylor. Taylor smiled at the woman.

"Well Derek shall we?" Richard asked. "Sure. Bye Tay enjoy" He said as they both walked away.

"So hi I'm Isoble Stevens but everyone calls me Izzie" Izzie said to Taylor has they began walking to the gallery of OR 2.

Taylor had to admit Izzie was beautiful and smart. But c'mon she was wearing Crocs.

"I'm Taylor Shepherd. My father calls me Tay. My friends call me T Others usually call me bitch or slut or whore" Taylor said. Izzie chuckled. She liked her.

"Well I'll call you Little T ok?" Izzie asked her as they entered the gallery.

"OK" Taylor said as she took a seat next to Izzie and a dirt blonde haired girl.

"Meredith meet Taylor. She is the new attending's daughter" Izzie said to the dirty blonde girl that was sitting next to Taylor

"Hi Taylor I'm Meredith second year resident" Meredith said to her. "Hi I'm Taylor Shepherd" She smiled

Meredith knew who she was. She was the daughter of the famous Neuro Suergon Derek SHepherd. Meredith watned to say somethign to her but she knew hoe annoying it could be. After all she was the Eliss Grey's daughter.

Taylor was watching the surgery. She really enjoyed it. She tottaly forgot about the smell of the dying people. Suddenly Izzie's pager went off. "It's your father he is waiting downstairs for you" Izzie said. Taylor and Izzie both got up and walked to Derek who was waiting downstairs. "Bye Izzie it was nice meeting you" Taylor said to Izzie as she and Derek began walking to the car.

* * *

"Daddy can I ask you something?" Taylor said as they drove towards Seattle Prep.

"Sure princess" Derek said

" Well it's been two days since we've moved here and both Julie and Calvin haven't replayed to my massages. Do you think they are avoiding me?" Taylor asked nervously.

"I don't think so" Derek said to her.

"Maybe they are just busy" Taylor said.

Taylor and Derek walked to Seattle Prep. After an hour talking to the principal they decided it was not the right school for her. They decided to try the Commonwealth Private School.

"Well I think this school is much better for you" Derek said as they walked into the car.

"Yeah. But I think Dalton is the best for me" Taylor snapped.

"Well too bad you're in Seattle now "Derek snapped back. Derek was so mad at her that he decided to skip the shopping and just go back home.

* * *

The weekend went by and it was now Monday.

"Taylor get up! You'll be late for school" Derek screamed trying to shake Taylor awake. It had been five days since they have moved to Seattle. Taylor was still worried about not getting a replay from her friends.

"I don't want to go to school" Taylor groaned. She really didn't. She missed her old school and friends and she definitely didn't want the _new kid at school _hassle. She wasn't afraid of trying to make friends, she'd always been good at that, but she didn't want to move on from her New York lifestyle. "Well that's too bad we are leaving in fifteen minutes" Derek said to her. Taylor groaned again and sat up in her bed. She put on gray tights, white blouse with 'Commonwealth est. 1775' written on it, a V neck pleated plaid jumper with the school logo, a cross tie. To add some color she put a Stacey Lapidus headband. She put on some make up and brushed her teeth. She put on her silver Steve Madden shoes and grabbed her red Michael Kors bag.

Once she was ready she entered the kitchen to see her father with a cup of coffee in front of him, he was reading the New York Times a habit he had in New York. She sat across from him and ate her mousley a habit she picked up from her father, she then did a very heavy fake sigh. He looked up from his newspaper and laugher. She tried her sigh again. Derek didn't move, he just looked up at her. Taylor tried a little pout and puppy dog eyes.

"You are going to school" He said as he got up from the table.

"I know you miss your old school and your friends but now we live in Seattle, so you'll have to attend school here" Derek said as he gave Maria the dirty bowls.

"But dad, everyone there's gonna be different then me. They will hate me." She complained

"Not all of them, they will love you. You'll eventually find one decent person" He said. "Now c'mon we are going" He said as he patted her shoulder. Taylor grabbed her Valentiono coat and followed Derek to the elevator. Derek and Taylor drove to Commonwealth. It was a fifteen minutes drive. "Good luck princess" Derek said to her as she stepped out of the car. She took a deep breath and walked towards the big building. She had to admit it looked a lot like her old school. People were dressed just like she was dressed. She thought maybe she could fit here.

"We have the same purse" She heard a girl calling from behind her; She turned around and saw a blonde girl and smiled at her. "Hi I'm Emily you're new here right?" The blonde girl asked as she shook Taylor's hand. "I'm Taylor I just moved here from new york" That was the begging of a new friendship.

* * *

Derek parked his car and walked in SGH. He went to the attending lounge and changed into scrubs. His pager went off. He was needed for a consult in the ER on a car victim crash. He walked into the ER and there he saw her. The beautiful girl from the bar.

**A.N: Please R&R. Like I said this was just filler. Soon we will get to all the MerDer drama :D yay**


End file.
